


Les Filles Désir

by MarieDeMontpensier



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieDeMontpensier/pseuds/MarieDeMontpensier
Summary: Crystal methyd is a new teacher in Missouri.Gigi Goode is the straight A art student that everyone loves.But what happened when theirs secrets are discovered ?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!  
> This is my first fanfic ever so I'm very nervous to publish it especially since English is not my first language but let me know if you spot any mistake and don't hesitate if you have any constructive criticism!  
> With that said I hope you will enjoy my work and if you do there is more to come so stay tuned!

It was Crystal first day at Missouri college as a teacher. She woke up early after a night of overthinking everything from her outfit to the way she would great her students. Crystal had a lots of pressure on mainly put by herself. She knew that she was probably going to be the youngest teacher there, going to see some old face from when she was just a student there. Crystal just graduated and had no time to enjoy the summer, too busy planning everything through the year. She liked to be in control of things, to be organized and to know exactly what to do and when.

As Crystal walked to the bathroom brushing her teeth and looking at her outfit she prepared weeks ago, it was a classic green suit that her friend Jan pick for her  
"Come on Crystal just buy it already it would look great with that red hair of yours "  
Jan told her as they both were exhausted at the end of a day of shopping.  
"Ok I trust your guts and fashion sense for this one "  
Crystal said still not fully convinced with her choice but not wanting to annoy her friend any longer.  
She chose to pair it with a white top and shoes, needless to say that this was way out of Crystal comfort zone, as much as she hated it she fits perfectly the stereotype of the gay artist kid, well teacher now, always wearing the most colorful catchy and weird outfit she could find. But Crystal thought that for her first day she needed to blend in with the others, and as the year goes by starting to bring more of her into her outfits. She got dressed and tied her hair in some kind of bun that end up more messy that she intended. Crystal grabbed her keys and glanced at the clock, she still had 45 min before class so she decided to stop at Starbucks, buy a coffee and a muffin. 

She paid her order as her mind wandered about the day to come and when she turned around Crystal was brought back to reality and realized she spilled coffee all over the person behind her, she was a woman of a young age probably 19 Crystal thought, with the body of a model, legs for days, slim waist and small breast, she was wearing a funny sweater with abstract faces and black pants that seemed to be just a little to big on her, as Crystal realized her mistake she immediately tried to apologize  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry I don't know what happened this is so embarrassing" She said with a real concern for the woman as she tried to wring some coffee from the woman with the sponge the waitress gave her. The woman was clearly not having it as she yelled at her so fast Crystal didn't understand a word but she continued to apologized nonetheless. The woman rushed to the bathroom leaving Crystal cleaning the mess she made with an employee. When Crystal finished and ordered another coffee she glanced at her watched she only had 25 min before her first class and had a drive of 20 minutes. She clearly had no intention to be late and as much as she hated living the other woman without offering a proper apology or a coffee she had no choice. 

While she drove Crystal realized she was lucky to go to the same university she studied to, knowing she wouldn't have to be lost on the campus as she looks for her class. She parked the best she could consider the situation and walked quickly to her class, when she arrived she realised that probably most if it's not all her students were already sitting, without saying hello Crystal threw her bag on the table and sit down she had to walk rather quickly and was out of breath as she was not the sportive type. That is definitely not how she planned her entrance. Crystal stood up as the bell rang and introduced herself to her students who seemed very quiet while she explained calmly the organisation of her class and how she will proceed with grades and assignments over the year. She was almost done with the explanation part when she heard someone knocking, she welcome the stranger inside and as the person walked in she recognized the woman she accidentally spilled coffee on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Gigi's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter 2 is here I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ! I was inspired! Again let me know if you spot any mistake.  
> ENJOY

The sun had just begun to rise, barely giving any lights to the room when Gigi opened her eyes. Her alarm didn’t rung so she glanced at the clock it was only 5.30, she groaned as she put her head in her pillow, once again her anxiety got the best of her. If you ask Gigi THIS day was the most stressful day of her life, new year new city new school, but really Gigi thought that every day was the most stressful day of her life. That is just how she work, Gigi second thought every action of her life even the most common one like greeting her parents in the morning, not that the relationship they had helped. 

Her parents got her at a young age, when their career really started, they both had no idea or time to manage a child that’s why most of her childhood memories are with her babysitter. Growing up didn’t change anything to their relationship, her parents always had a place to go, a meeting to be at and not any will to built a connection with their daughter.

Until last march that’s how things worked in the Goode family but it was before her father’s heart attack, the nights at the hospital, the diagnostic from the doctor, the cancer treatment, the recovery after all that because even if her father won his battle to the cancer, it was not the end of his war, he still had a huge chance of relapse. That’s how they end up moving to Missouri, the doctor suggesting a change of scenery to help her father. Since then her father spend more and more time at home with her, not for Gigi’s pleasure.

Gigi was raised away from her father but also her father’s old school idea, that a man will always be better than a woman expect for cleaning and cooking of course, not all people were equal some people were on earth to obey and to follow the others according to her father. But the biggest thing they disagreed one was that being gay is a sin, that gay people are a shame, a horror, some malfunction, a mistake in the universe that deserved to be erased. Gigi couldn’t imagine what he would do if he learned that he gave life to one, that there was a “mistake” living under his roof and honestly she preferred not to, imagining this kind of scenario only gave her anxiety and panic attacks in the worst case. But Gigi wasn’t stupid or resigned, she figured that she could stay peacefully in the closet until the end of her studies, then she could move to another city, find a job and come out to live her life in her own terms, even thought sitting peacefully in the closet was easier said then done but still, Gigi managed to do it. She had some wonderful friends to whom she could confess all of her feelings without fear of judgment. But it was before, in her home town, here she had no one and didn’t think she will ever, this city was just not made for her.

It was with all that in mind that Gigi finally step out the bed and went directly to the shower, it helped her relax. As the water fell on her she let her mind dreaming of simpler time when she could simply live freely with her girlfriend while she design dress for the red carpet, the met gala, the Grammys. But it was all a fantasy for now, she step out the shower caught her reflexion in the mirror and smiled. Gigi would lie if she sais she was ugly and she knew it but she wasn’t the type to brag about it, she really didn’t want to be seen, to be noticed, that was her intention as she got dressed. After doing her skincare routine and brushing her hair to wear it down, Gigi walked straight to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

She was about to started making coffee when Gigi realised that they run out of coffee. She cooked two eggs while spreading some avocadoes on her toast, she looked at her watch, still 50 minutes before her first class, Gigi decided to drop by Starbucks in order to get her daily dose of caffeine she needed to face her day.

As Gigi waited in the line, she noticed the stress of the woman in front of her, she noticed it because she felt it too, more and more as the minutes passed, bringing her closer to her first class, art class which she couldn’t wait for in her own anxious kind of way.

But her plan got ruined when the woman right in front of her spilled coffee all over her. Gigi first instincts were to yell, she was truly upset, this was supposed to be a good day like she planned but this just changed everything. She saw the lips of the older woman moved but didn’t catch a sound as she run to the bathroom to stop the damage but it was too late, so unless Gigi wanted to spend the entire day soaked and stained she needed to go back to her house and change, quickly or she’ll be late and that was not an option, as she walked back to the shop she was surprised to see that the stressed woman was already gone, she expected at least a proper apology but maybe people weren’t so educated here in Missouri .

She run to her car drove as fast as she could. Gigi didn’t even thought about the outfit she was now putting on, she didn’t have time even if she knew she would regret her choice of a short floral dress, but not know it was the first thing she could grab, on top of the boxes because Gigi hadn’t really move in completely. In her way to the campus the overwhelming stress start to eat her up even more. When Gigi got out of the car her entire body was shacking, Gigi was late for what it was probably the first time in her life, she run to her class as if her life depended on it but stopped immediately when she finally faced the door. She started to breath deeply to calm down and then she knocked, timidly opened the door and there she was, causing Gigi’s jaw to open a bit wilder than indented, her teacher was also the woman at Starbucks she yelled at, it was really a bad day for Gigi and it had only started.

Gigi finally sat down in the only sit left, right in front of the board and closest to her teacher desk then she would like. Her teacher who seems to be named Crystal Methyd as it was written on the board, Gigi begun to think…  
Crystal what kind of name is that? Is this even her real name? What kind of parents would name their child Crystal?  
Crystal then proceed to explain the assignment of the day, in order to get to know her student, each one of them had to create a piece of art that reveal their personality, their passions and desire using any kind of support they want. At the end of the explanation Gigi started to wander around the class as she notice some sewing machine at the back of the class she kept looking at them wondering if asking Miss Methyd to use them was the right choice considering their earlier accident. As her eyes were locked on them she was surprised to hear a voice next to her

“ So are you going to use them or you just like the way the look ? “ the voice came from a much younger looking woman, she seems to be straight out of an anime, with heavier makeup on than Gigi ever had on her face in her whole lifetime. Long blue hair that fell down to her knee and one of the most confusing dress Gigi ever saw and despite all those elements the girl was cute in her own way, a bit too much to Gigi’s taste but still cute

“I asked you a question don’t you have a tongue or what?” in spite of how harsh the things she said were Gigi could sense the friendly tone behind them

“Oh yeah yeah sorry I was lost in my mind, it happened sometimes “Gigi answered nervously trying her best not to sound awkward

“So do you want to ask with me to use the sewing machine?” 

“Yeah that would be great especially since I’m just here for the design part” Gigi said laughing trying to relax her

“Oh really you’re designer! Me too even though I still like to paint and draw in my free time it’s not anything good but sewing that I know!”

“Did you saw this dress? Because I’m pretty sure I never saw anything like that anywhere and trust me I saw a lot”

“Yes I did actually… I’m not sure how to take that but I will take it as a compliment because uniqueness is kind of my brand” she replied in a playful tone 

“Let’s ask for those magical sewing machines will you “she said taking Gigi’s arm under her own and dragging her 

“Actually…’ Gigi said suddenly stopping walking “would you mind asking alone I don’t think she is really found of me right now so…”

“What? How could she not like you? It’s your first day her and I know that for sure because I know pretty much everyone around here, I have quit a network “

“Well let’s say I had an accident with her this morning before school so I was not glad to see her when I walked in” she said laughing awkwardly 

“Oh I see miss… Sorry I forgot to ask, what’s your name?”

“Georgina but you can call me Gigi and you? “

“Everyone calls me rock. Well miss Gigi you have to spill the tea with me later but right now let’s get to work” 

They were sewing for about one and a half hour now, after drawing their design they didn’t stop for a minute even though Gigi was often distracted by Miss Methyd walking behind the students, judging their work. She felt a bigger judgment when it was her turn, gosh this will not be an easy year for Gigi Goode. When the bell finally rung Rock asked her to wait at the end of her English class so they could eat together and spill the tea as Rock would say. The next class was calm as Gigi knew nobody, nobody tried to talk to her, her mind kept wandering, stressing about how she will survive this year while fidgeting nervously.

At lunch Rock introduced Gigi to her friend Heidi, who was the only one with a matching schedule for lunch. Heidi gave Gigi country girl realness vibes but in a very charming way, she could totally see them being friend. When Rock requested to, Gigi explain the two of them the whole Starbucks situation this morning.

“We can say that you know how to make a first impression, maybe not a good one but an impression at least” Heidi said jokingly 

“Yeah we can also say that my favourite class will be a living hell for the rest of the year… I’m so screwed” Gigi’s nervosity seemed to disappear a bit while they discussed thanks to how friendly and approachable the two were.

“Well not necessarily, you know apologies exist and I know that Crystal has a good heart so if you go see her maybe everything will be fix” Rock said trying to reassure her.

“I guess but how do you know that she is not a total bitch?”

“I have a network remember? She used to be a student here, she is quit a lgbt local icon in fact”

For some reason knowing that her teacher was gay made Gigi smiled, it was probably the fact that now she knew she was not the only member of the community here.

“I see well I guess that if I have to apologize I better do it now do you know were she could be?”

“Well I guess either eating alone in the art room or socializing in the teacher room” Heidi answered

“I’m doing it now that I have a bit of motivation but see you at the end of the day? I can drive you home if you want”

“We would love that, Rock and I still have to ride our bike everyday thank you that’s very nice” to Gigi’s surprise Heidi thank her with a hug that rock joined. This is all the strength she needed to see Crystal.

As Gigi walked in the corridor she noticed that the light of the art room were on which meant that Crystal was probably inside eating on her own. For some reason knowing that made Gigi kind of sad nonetheless she knocked, waited for a respond and after hearing a little “come in” she opened the door to found Crystal sitting at her desk, a salad in front of her and her phone in her hand probably scrolling on Instagram.  
As soon as Crystal noticed Gigi”s presence she stood up

“Gigi! I’m glad to see you here I actually wanted to talk to you and apologize”

“You did?” Gigi replied raising an eyebrow in confusion

“Yes! First I want to say I’m sorry for spilling coffee on you this morning and leaving without apologizing, I was just very nervous of being late since it is kind of my first day as a teacher here. I hope you understand why…”

“ Oh totally, apologies accepted, I was kind of here to apologize too, for yelling at you I’m not usually this upset and all but well, this is my first day too, I was very nervous, not really myself I hope you can forgive me too”

“Of course sweetie, trust me I totally get it, but I’m glad to see that you had time to change and I hope I didn’t ruined your first day completely…”

“No don’t worry I’m good, I guess I was just nervous that you’ll hate me for the rest of the year for that” Gigi said laughing

“Absolutely not! Well the accident is over now, don’t worry I judge all my students equally. Now with that said I thought I could maybe buy you a coffee or whatever you like after school if it’s not too awkward?” I’m not really use to be in this position; a year ago I was just like you”

“I would love too, not today though but maybe tomorrow? I’ve got my whole afternoon free we could meet up at Starbucks at 4 pm? 

“Works for me! I’m happy we have addressed things, have a good day!”

“I’m happy too, see you tomorrow” Gigi said leaving the room grinning

The rest of her day went pretty smoothly, Gigi had literature and Spanish class, as she promised she drove Heidi and Rock back home. They harassed her with questions about her talk with miss Methyd, she answered them all consciously not mentioning the weird feeling she had every time she thought about Crystal. First she dropped Heidi and then rock thanking her for her advice and to actually be the first person to talk to her here, Rock hugged her in one big honest hug before walking out the car. When Gigi finally arrived home she was exhausted, this first day was nothing like she expected and drained all of her energy. She went directly to her room, changed into her pyjamas before throwing herself in her bed. Gigi scrolled a bit on her phone before falling asleep, Crystal Methyd name tape in the search bar, Google providing her with a few articles, an Instagram and twitter account.


End file.
